Brotherly Love
by unconquered
Summary: A look at Blake and Hunter's relationship, before Lothor, and after. Rating's gone up 'cause Hunter can't keep his mouth clean. There's a long author's note on the last chapter, explaining, but Brotherly Love will no longer be updated under this pen name.
1. First talk

Disclaimer: Ain't mine and will never be mine.

A/N: Short, sweet, to the point, it's going somewhere, I promise. Oh, and it's not a usual fic.

Hunter paced quietly in his room at the Thunder Academy, he had to tell Blake something, and he wasn't sure his baby brother would handle it well. After all, how could one expect him to understand that his brother was gay? If Blake didn't take it well, Hunter would ask Sensei Omino to be given a separate room. "Hunter?"

Hunter turned, and his heart caught at the sight of fifteen year old Blake, dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, "Blake, can we talk?" He asked quietly.

Blake nodded, he closed the door behind him and settled on his bed, "What's wrong Hunter?"

Hunter sat down across from Blake, nervous, "There's something I need to tell you," he said, his hands clenching silently, "Blake, I'm gay."

Blake blinked then smiled, "Is that all? You looked so worried I thought it would be something terrible."

"You're ok with it?" Hunter asked, stunned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blake asked, he reached out and touched Hunter's knee, "You are my brother, and I will always care for you."

Hunter swallowed and wondered how he could have been stupid enough to doubt Blake.


	2. Accident

Disclaimer: Last Night, I dreamed that I wound up in an alternate dimension, there were Power Rangers. Then my alarm went off and I no longer knew them. Since all I have until Friday is a buck seventy-five, I don't think I own them either.

A/N: Again, this is a short one, I had to fight my muse to make it longer than the first. I guess I'll just have to build on making them longer. Sorry if that offends anyone, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Blake paced restlessly in the room he shared with his older brother, "Aw, he's going to be so mad," Blake murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why would I be mad?"

Blake spun, "Hunter, it was an accident, I swear!" He said defensively.

"What? Are you ok?" Hunter demanded.

Blake blinked, "I-I, my bike wouldn't work, and I needed to practice and I didn't know where you were, so I, uh, I borrowed yours and there was some gravel and an idiot in a hurry. I'm so sorry, Hunter, I didn't think anything would happen!"

"Are you ok?" Hunter repeated.

"I hit my shoulder," Blake replied, "but your bike…"

"I'm not worried about my bike, Blake. My bike can be fixed, or replaced. You're the only brother I have." Hunter said, he pulled their first aid kit out from under his bed, "Let's look at your shoulder, then at the bikes. I wanted a new paint job anyway."

Blake smiled as he sat down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise on the front of his shoulder. "I am sorry, Hunter."

"Blake, if you don't shut up, I will hurt you," Hunter said calmly as he rubbed an alcohol wipe over his brother's shoulder. "I told you, I'm not upset about the bike. I wrecked yours once too, remember?"

Blake paused, "Oh, right, I'd forgotten about that."

"You swore to be mad at me forever," Hunter replied, rubbing liniment into his brother's shoulder. "You wouldn't even talk to me for a week."

"That bully, Sean," Blake nodded. "You taught me how to kick his butt without using my Ninja skills."

"Yeah," Hunter replied. "Now, put your shirt on and let's go check out the bikes." Blake pulled his navy blue shirt back on and followed his brother back out to the work shop where Sensei Omino had told them to keep their motocross gear. Blake's bike was sitting in its place, with a dent on the front fender. Hunter looked at Blake, "I told you it wouldn't work," he said, amused.

Blake flushed, "Had to try something."

Then Hunter looked at his own bike, one tire was bent, the side was scratched and dented, and he could tell the engine would need an overhaul of sorts. "Damn," he said, "You said bad, I was thinking pieces every where. We can fix this, no problem." He slung his arm around his brother, "Let's look at yours first, that way, we have a bike for practice until mine is up and running."

"Ok," Blake said, he shrugged his brother's arm off and went for his toolkit.

"And Blake," Hunter said as he went for his own. "I'd be careful sleeping tonight."

A ringing clatter was the answer to Hunter's soft threat.


	3. Revenge

_Disclaimer: Well, I got a cat today, and I named her Tori, but the Power Rangers aren't mine. And the cat hates water._

_A/N: I'm glad that people like this story, I'm just trying to feel my way around it, so it's going to be a slow start. Just give me time to get my characters in order. I have plans for this series, and I might even spawn a few others off it. Please, enjoy, and thank you my reviewers._

"While I can understand that you were frustrated by your brother's actions in borrowing and then damaging your bike, Hunter," Sensei Omino said calmly, "Did you _have_ to string him up by his toes in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

Hunter looked at his hands; he'd known when he'd made his move against Blake that Sensei would have words with him. "I may have gone overboard, but Sensei, you know I worked hard for that money." He looked up, relieved that Blake wasn't in the room. "I wanted to give Blake that bike, and you said that if I earned half you would pay half. Now I won't have enough for the bike because I have to fix mine. I was angry and upset that I couldn't give Blake the gift he deserved and I did the first thing I thought of."

Sensei sighed, "Hunter, I said that so that you would learn about working hard. As much as I would enjoy seeing you and your brother take positions here as teachers, you will have the chance to go out on your own and find a way of life that suits you. I wanted to see that you knew the value of hard work, and you have proven to me that you know. I did not anticipate that my words would spur you to so frighten your brother: although, your use of string and rope was quite ingenious."

Hunter grinned, "I wanted to make a point, that's what the string was, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I used the rope around his ankles as well."

"The weather still made your choice risky. What if he had been hit?"

"He wouldn't have," Hunter said, "I stayed out during the worst of the storm. If it had come close, I would have stopped it."

Sensei bowed his head, and then looked at Hunter, "As a punishment, you will run twenty times around the grounds without streaking and then you will make a public apology to your brother. However, Hunter, as I, too, would like to see your brother have an enjoyable birthday, and you have learned the lesson I wanted you to learn about work, I will purchase the bike you feel your brother deserves and you may pay me back."

Hunter grinned as he stood up, "I'll start running now, Sensei. Thank you."

As darkness fell on the Academy, Hunter threw himself down on a meditation bench, panting. "Hey Hunter," Leanne said, smiling at him, "I heard what you did to Blake."

Hunter sighed, "Who hasn't? I still say that he deserved if for crashing my bike."

Leanne smiled, "Ah, well, I can't believe you did it. How many times did I threaten to do that to you?"

"More times than I deserved," Hunter replied. He stood up, "I need to shower, I probably smell unmentionably."

"You do, but I wasn't going to say anything," Leanne told him with a laugh.

"Catch ya later, Leanne," Hunter said as he made his way up to the building. He was tired, twenty laps was no walk in the park, but he needed to apologize to Blake in private before he made the public one. Especially if Blake had gotten sick, which was a likely possibility with the way the rain had been falling.

As Hunter walked down the dorm hallway to the room they shared, he sneezed, twice. He shook his head and went into the room. As he sat down on his bed, he blinked, was the room…no, his head was spinning slightly. He sighed and grabbed a tissue just in time to catch another sneeze. "Oh no," he said, pushing himself to his feet, "I am not getting sick." He grabbed clean clothes and started back to the showers.

Four sneezes and a warm shower later, Hunter was heading down to dinner when he saw Blake, "Hey Hunter," Blake said, nervous.

Hunter smiled, even though he wasn't feeling all that hot, "Hey Blake. Look, I'm sorry about last night. You're ok, right?"

"Yeah," Blake grinned, "I'm a little shook up, but other than that, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Ran twenty," Hunter replied, "I'm going to grab a bite and see about getting some work done on my bike."

"Want some help?" Blake asked.

"No, I got it," Hunter replied, as Blake hesitated, he smiled again, "Seriously, Blake. I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine."

"Ok, Hunter," Blake replied, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Hunter said firmly, he turned and started on his way down the stairs again. Suddenly, the light headed feeling returned with a vengeance, adding a feeling of the world suddenly spinning and a roaring in his ears. He dimly heard Blake say his name before everything went away.


	4. Birthday Plans

_Disclaimer: Sorry, but there are no Rangers in my bathtub, just a cat with issues._

_A/N: Reviews!  
GinaStar: Yeah, that was my thought, besides, I always wanted to string my brothers up by their toes...  
Mickeylover: I certainly plan to keep this going, I just hope I don't get OOC on the guys.  
OB1follower: Sorry about the clifhanger, but I thought it would keep my readers coming back.  
New Warrior of Fire: Well, I haven't planned on it. I'm thinking things will be far different than that scenario for them._

_I originally intended to switch between Hunter and Blake's pov, but it didn't work that way. Maybe next time I'll do a Blake pov, I'll see how it works._

When Hunter's fever finally broke, he was days away from Blake's birthday, and the precious bike had yet to be selected and paid for. He had some ideas, but he had planned on having a week to pick out the bike, not feeling too miserable to do anything. Now, back in his room and tired from doing some practice katas, Hunter flipped through the bike magazine, knowing that he had to make his choice, and fast. "Hey Hunter," Hunter looked up and found Blake watching him.

Hunter smiled, "Hey Blake, what's up?"

"The prices at Wal-Mart," Blake replied dryly, walking over to sit beside him. "Sensei told me what you did that night."

Hunter shrugged, "I wanted you to learn a lesson, not get killed."

Blake looked at Hunter's magazine, "Oh, the Kawasaki KX 250! I was looking at that yesterday, it's a good bike. Not the one I'd want to own someday, but it's got more power than mine."

"You'd want a two-stroke?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged, "I'm not going pro just yet Hunter, and then I'll get the big bike. It's a shame this one only comes in green." Hunter grinned, he could read his brother like no one else, and he knew that his brother wanted this bike. His stomach growled and Blake laughed, "Let's go eat, I'm hungry to."

The brothers headed down to the cafeteria and found themselves catching the tail end of the lunch rush. They got their food and took a seat at the end of one of the table and Leanne joined them, "Hey Blake, Hunter, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Hunter shrugged, "Much better." He put the magazine down on the table, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm on break from the University," Leanne replied, "so I thought I'd come down to see my father, and you two."

Hunter nodded, "What's your major again? Psychology?"

"That was last month," Blake argued, "she's studying education."

Leanne laughed, "I'm actually studying paleontology, and my minor is archeology."

"Bones and pot shards," Hunter nodded wisely, "a very impressive course of study."

Leanne through a dinner roll at him, trying to looking annoyed while holding in her laughter. "Not just pot shards," Blake said gravely, "rocks too. She can tell the life history of a rock if she wants." He got a smack against his head for his troubles.

Hunter was about to add something when a firm hand fell on his shoulder, "I am glad to see you well, Hunter," Sensei Omino said.

Hunter smiled up, "Hello, Sensei, I'm feeling fairly well."

"I would like a moment to speak with you, please." Sensei said.

Hunter nodded, his hand resting on the magazine, "If you would excuse me, Leanne, Blake," he stood up, noting Blake's suddenly worried face. Hunter winked at him, a silent message that it's ok. Taking the magazine, he followed Sensei into the hallway, "How can I help you?" Hunter asked.

"I wondered if you had the motorcycle picked out for your brother," Sensei said.

Hunter nodded, "He wants this one," Hunter showed the ad to Sensei, "but in navy blue. It would have to be detailed. I have enough for that if you can loan me the money for the bike."

Sensei nodded, "Leanne is going to town for me tomorrow, and she will purchase it. Where do you suggest we take it for the detailing?"

"Mike's shop, he's good and I'm taking my bike down there when I have the money to spare," Hunter replied.

"We'll have the bike for him, Hunter," Sensei said, "do not worry. Now, go and eat. Oh, and Hunter," Hunter turned, "take it easy in practice, being ill can sap more strength than you often realize."

"Yes Sensei," Hunter replied.

When he reached the table, Blake looked up, "What did Sensei want?"

"To remind me to take it easy," Hunter said, "he doesn't want me to push myself too hard."

"Are you going to listen?" Leanne asked dryly.

"I always listen to Sensei!" Hunter said, fake pouting at her.

"As interesting as you two flirting is," Blake said, smoothly, "I have class." He stood and was gone before Hunter and Leanne could react.

"That little brat," Leanne muttered, she turned to Hunter, "Sensei wants me to buy his birthday present tomorrow?" She asked.

Hunter handed her the magazine, "That one," he tapped the picture, "it's a Kawasaki, so they should have it at the dealership. It only comes in lime green, so I'm going to pay to have it detailed for him."

"Navy blue and lightening decals?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah," Hunter said, "I appreciate this, and I'll give you my money tomorrow."

"It's no problem; take it to Charlie's place?" Leanne asked.

"Ew, no, take it to Mike's place. Tell him it's for Hunter, and that I'll be brining my own bike down when I can." Hunter shuddered, "Charlie rips off his customers with substandard paint jobs and high prices."

"Can I take the magazine?" Leanne asked.

"Sure," Hunter replied, turning his attention to his meal, "just bring it back, please."


	5. Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I own a cat, not the Power Rangers

A/N: This is a few days after the last chapter.

Blake had decided that Hunter wasn't going to attempt to punish him anymore than he had before, which was a good thing. Even though he now knew that his brother had stayed out in that storm to make sure he wasn't _hurt_, Blake didn't think he'd be sleeping easily for a while. When his brother was in the mood, he could be vindictive. Blake then shook his head, his brother had been sick, and now needed to get back into shape, that was the important thing. For a brief moment, he thought of today, his birthday, then turned his mine to thinking of ways to keep his brother from overworking without making him mad.

Those thoughts in his head, Blake hurried into the cafeteria for lunch, planning on driving his brother insane while taking care of him. "Happy Birthday!"

Blake jumped, and looked up to find some of his closest friends at the Academy waiting for him, with Sensei Omino, Leanne and Hunter right in the middle. Hunter was smiling, one of his rare, eye touching smiles and Blake smiled back. "You know," Hunter said, crossing his arms, "you're a Ninja, did you really not notice anything today?"

Blake grinned, "I was trying to think of ways to keep _you_ from overworking yourself. It's hard to be creative."

Hunter laughed and slung his arm over Blake's shoulders, "Why don't you just blow out the candles? I'm starving."

Blake blinked at the cake waiting for him, with the number 16 on it. He grinned as he counted the sixteen candles that burned brightly. He looked up, at his friends, and something clenched. Friends, family, yeah, but someone was missing, a face that he saw sometimes, and yet could never remember. He leaned over the cake and thought, _Where ever she is, who ever she is, let her be happy. And let us meet soon._ Then he blew out the candles.

"All right," Hunter said, pushing his brother into a chair, "I'll serve the cake, you open your gifts."

"No you don't!" Leanne said, "You'll cut everyone the most miserly pieces you can get away with and eat the rest. I'll cut the cake."

"I said I'd serve it. You cut, I hand out," Hunter replied.

Blake smiled as the first gift came to him, while his brother bickered, he ripped the paper and opened the box to find a new Ninja suit, in black and navy. "All right," he said, "my old one was getting tight across the shoulders."

Hunter frowned, "I thought you were getting fat, Blake," he said, in a teasing tone.

Blake stuck out his tongue, "It's all muscle and you know it!"

"I don't know," Chris said, leaning over to poke Blake's arm, "You look a little jiggly."

"Muscle, with a little baby fat," Blake replied defensively. If he wasn't careful, he'd put on weight, so he was rather defensive about his body.

Hunter, seeing this, slung his arm around him, "Just a little, but then, you are my _baby_ brother." He punched Chris in his shoulder, "You, on the other hand, don't have that excuse. Haven't you been working out lately?"

"Yes," the Thunder Ninja replied, "may I have a slice of cake please?"

"I'm not sure you should have cake," Hunter replied, passing a plate to Sensei Omino.

Sensei took the plate and handed it to Chris, "I do not enjoy chocolate," he said, "so you may have this piece."

Laughter and cake was shared as Blake opened the small pile of gifts, including a new helmet and riding gear. Finally, they were done, and Hunter hadn't given him something. As the other people left, including Leanne, who told them that she had to get back to college for class the next day, Hunter dropped his arm over Blake's shoulder, "I saved my gift for last," Hunter murmured, "Come on." He steered Blake to the shed where they kept their bikes.

Blake opened the door, turned on the lights and froze. In the area reserved for his bike was a gleaming, navy blue bike with silver lightening bolts on it, he walked forward, "Oh," he said, running a hand over the seat, then he turned to look at Hunter.

"It's yours," Hunter said with a smile, "I didn't think Sensei would appreciate tire tracks all over the Academy buildings."

"No, I would not," Sensei Omino said from the door. He held a beautifully carved wooden box. "Hunter, Blake, there is another thing which must be done today." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "You are both over the age of sixteen, old enough to go on Ninja missions as your parents did, and so, old enough for these." He opened the box to reveal to devices, "These are the Thunder morphers and they are now yours. I have trained you for this, to become the Power Rangers."

"Sensei," Hunter said, "I thought, but Rangers…" He appeared to be as stunned and shaken as Blake felt. The brothers exchanged looks, and no less confused, but slightly more confident, they turned to Sensei.

"The Power Rangers have always tried to keep their presence absent from the media, making most tales seem false, but they are real, do not doubt. Hunter, you will become the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and Blake, you will become the Navy Thunder Ranger. To access that power, you must simply say 'Thunderstorm Ranger Form'." Sensei said. Hunter reached out and took the morpher with his symbol on it, followed by Blake. They fastened the morphers to their wrists while Sensei watched. "As Rangers, you will have access to two great battle machines, called the Zords."

"Let's not do that," a dry voice drawled, "and I'll take your Rangers off your hands Omino."

Blake found himself looking at a man in a mask, dressed in the oddest clothes, "Lothor," Sensei began, but Lothor threw his hand forward, lightening struck Blake before he realized what was happening, and then he only saw darkness.


	6. Allies

A/N: This is my own version of how Hunter and Blake came to be in Lothor's employ. It's not as well written as I had hoped but I was fighting everything to get this. I may rewrite this later because I'm not as satisfied as I thought I would be. Again, it's short, but it's supposed to show just how much Hunter is willing to do to protect Blake. Also, this is my version of Hunter's history, because he's more likely to do dark and broody. If there are any objections, well, I have an artistic license and I'm not afraid to use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that belongs to someone else, I don't even own a cat anymore.

Hunter paced the small room angrily, he wanted _out_; he wanted that bastard who had Blake. He'd woken in this room, without Blake, and he was pissed. The masked stranger was responsible, Hunter was sure, and from the way Sensei had said his name, Hunter was also sure that the man didn't have good intentions. This made Hunter mad; he'd been seven when the Bradleys' adopted him and his experiences before that amazing day had given him a tough shell. Losing the Bradleys just after he'd accepted them as his family made him even tougher, but never to Blake. Blake had been adopted as a baby, had grown up as Blake Bradley, and the toughest thing he'd ever had to handle was losing their parents. Hunter had lost everything at a young age and every time he got settled after that, he'd lost everything all over again. He hadn't wanted to let Blake in, but his mom had asked him to look after Blake before she and dad had gone on that mission. Hunter had _promised_ to protect Blake, and Hunter never made a promise he couldn't keep.

The door to the room opened, startling Hunter, who spun. A strange, navy blue clad person stepped in. Hunter couldn't see his face, "Who are you?" He demanded.

The visor on the helmet snapped open, "It's me, Hunter."

"Blake," Hunter relaxed, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Blake replied, he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "Lothor wants to speak with you."

"What?"

"Lothor, he's a, well, not a friend of Sensei's, but he's an ally." Blake said, and his face became hard, a look that shot pain deep into Hunter's heart. "He's also going to help avenge our parents' murder."

Hunter froze, "Sensei said."

"Maybe Sensei lied," Blake replied, "Come on, Hunter, just talk to him. Don't be so suspicious."

Hunter nodded, "All right, Blake, lead the way."

Blake's visor snapped closed, "Lothor wants us out of sight as much as possible. He's afraid someone on the ship might be working for the murderer. When he's ready for us to fight, then he'll reveal us." Hunter followed his brother into the corridor and down to another, small room. The weird, trench coated, masked man was there, "Sir, may I introduce my brother Hunter Bradley. Hunter, this is Lothor."

"Please to meet you, Hunter," Lothor said. He looked at Blake, "May I speak with him alone?"

"Of course, sir, I'll go back to the viewing room." Blake said cheerfully, heading back out.

As soon as the door closed, Hunter took a defensive stance, "I don't know what you did to Blake," he began.

"No," Lothor agreed, "you don't. I could kill him at any time."

"If you harm my brother," Hunter began.

"All you have to do is walk into that chamber," Lothor pointed at a cylindrical machine that stood in one corner of the room, "and I will make no more threats on your brother."

Hunter regarded him for a moment, "It won't kill me?"

"No. It won't kill you." Lothor replied, "And Blake won't be touched by anyone."

Hunter walked into the chamber and closed his eyes as the door shut behind him. _"Welcome, Crimson Ranger,"_ a pleasant computerized voice said. _"Just relax and everything will be explained to you." _Hunter crossed his arms and waited. Pain shot through him and images were part of that pain, Hunter slumped onto the floor of the chamber, determined not to scream as his mind was assaulted. His eyes rolled back as images continued to stream into his mind, then he collapsed.

When Hunter came around, he lay on a slightly uncomfortable bunk, Blake was sitting beside him, in his Ninja uniform, "You ok?" Blake asked quietly.

"Never better," Hunter replied, he sat up and glanced around. The room he was in now was no bigger than the room he'd had at the academy, and by the rumpled bed across from him, he knew that he'd be sharing with Blake, again. "Think we'll get our shot soon?" He asked.

"I don't know," Blake said, "but he's not happy right now. Apparently, Watanabe has deluded Power Rangers into helping him. I don't know how, or why, but they're resisting his attempts to get Watanabe."

Hunter clenched his fist, "I want him," he said, or rather growled, "I want Watanabe for myself."

"We'll get him," Blake replied, "those posers might defeat monsters, but I doubt even they can stand against us."

Blake stood and walked over to a screen, "Want to see their battle?" He asked.

Hunter nodded and the screen lit up as Blake touched some buttons. When Blake sat beside him, Hunter focused on the screen as a child's whispered voice tickled his mind, _"Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of Blake. No body will ever hurt him."_


	7. First Fight

A/N: I went a little AU on this one; I couldn't see Lothor just letting Zurgane use some alien in a plot without knowing something about it. Also, I'm writing this as Hunter not knowing Blake's plan until after.

Discliamer: Nope, don't own the Power Rangers, although I do have a $300 lotto ticket.

* * *

Hunter grunted as he followed Blake into their quarters, "That was a waste of time," he said as the door slid shut, "Power down." 

"Power down," Blake said, "They probably hadn't even finished their second year. But we got the Zords, and that was what we wanted."

Hunter nodded, "This isn't even going to be a challenge, if we can find their base." He changed from his Ninja uniform into street clothes and threw himself down on the bed, "Rushing back for help threw them off, though. Even if they had suspected us, our running to help the 'Power Rangers' wasn't what they thought we would do."

"We'll still have to be careful," Blake said, "especially since Tori and Shane is far more perceptive than we thought."

Hunter snorted, "In his own way, I think Dustin might figure us out first."

Blake gave him a look, "Dustin? He's thicker than two planks."

Hunter shook his head, reaching for his bag with racing gear, "I don't know where you come up with this stuff. I'm going to the track."

"Hunter, wait," Blake said, sensing that he might have misread his brother's attitude. "We should use Tori to get in. She- she likes me."

"You like her too," Hunter replied, "you shouldn't do that; it isn't conducive to a healthy relationship."

"Hunter," Blake said, "she's a Wind Ranger, she's protecting the man, or guinea pig, who murdered our parents. My feelings for her as a pretty girl don't matter. What matters is that we get Watanabe."

Hunter clenched his fist, "I don't think it's a good idea, Blake. We'll figure out a better way, right now, I need to ride." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down to the track.

Blake shook his head, Hunter was too careful. He hadn't been as close to their parents, and for him the quest wasn't as personal. Blake wanted Watanabe, and he was willing to do anything to get him. Blake sat down at the desk in the room and considered his options, as he stared at the notes they'd made on the Rangers, Hunter's teasing about Tori earlier rankled him. He stood up and pulled on his bike gear, he'd feel better if he rode some. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form," he muttered, planning on cutting through the ship, and obeying the request to stay morphed. He wanted to see if Lothor had anything on the boil that could be used to his own ends.

He paused outside the bridge, however, when Zurgane's voice reached him. Zurgane was talking about a new monster, and Blake grinned, especially when he heard about the alien. He triggered the teleportation with a thought, and grabbed his bike from its storage place before heading out to the beach. Seeing Tori preparing to face off against the monster, he demorphed. When Tori didn't morph, he felt a strange clenching of his heart, and he made up his mind, it was a chance to break through her defenses, and to find the base. He shot his bike down and cut between her and the alien, using his riding skills to distract the monster. As he'd suspected, Tori refused to run, but when she attacked the monster for going after him, he knew that he had her. Now all he had to do was get hurt, and he thanked Zurgane for sharing the secret of the politrons with him. He started his bike and leapt as Amphibidor released the politrons.

Of course, Zurgane's explanation to Lothor failed to describe how painful such a hit would be. He didn't have to feign unconsciousness at first, but he woke up when the geeky tech guy pulled the leeches off. And as Cam reflected on the doom of man, Blake made a mental note that he did agree, especially when Tori really wanted something. Blake watched her discreetly as she went to get their morphers, but continued to feign unconsciousness until they had put him back in the van. He acted as if he didn't understand what had happened, and a stunted feeling of pleasure trickled through him, a feeling not even Hunter's presence could squash.


	8. Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and it's 2:30 in the morning, I'm not sure I can even claim my sanity. A/N at bottom...

* * *

Hunter was furious, he had told Blake to back off before they did anything because he didn't want his little brother hurt, and Blake had gone ahead without him for back up. "I don't see why you're so angry," Blake said, he was leaning against a tree with his bike beside him, "I got the location of the base."

"I'm angry," Hunter replied, "because you could have been hurt. I told you to wait, because you went in without a plan and you could have been hurt worse than you were."

"I'm fine," Blake said. "I got the location of the base, let's use it. Let's get Watanabe."

"Not without a plan," Hunter replied firmly. "We can't just stroll in, Blake, and we can't guarantee they'll stay away long enough for us to get him. And what about their tech support, Cameron Watanabe grew up at the Wind Ninja Academy; he may not be registered as a student, but I seriously doubt that he's lived all that time without learning something about fighting. Either way, he may have a way to alert the Posers before we get him."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Blake demanded, "It's like you don't want revenge."

Hunter took a deep breath, he'd known this was coming, really, he wasn't surprised. "Blake," he said, "I want to get Kanoi Watanabe for what he did to our parents, but I'm not ready to loose sight of the details. I promised Mom I'd look after you and keep you safe, maybe you don't want me to, but I'm not ready to let go of my promise. You're the most important person in my life. Nothing's going to change that for me. I want revenge, but not at all costs. Mom and Da- Dad have been gone for almost ten years; they can wait for justice a little longer. First, I want to get out of our debt."

"Debt? What debt?" Blake demanded. "Tori didn't save me, I would have been fine."

"You were unconscious," Hunter replied, "for real unconscious. You might not have woken up if she hadn't taken you to Cam. There was danger, even if you can't see it. Blake, you're becoming reckless." He dropped his last barrier and gave his brother a soulful look, "Please, I can't lose you."

Blake, not so hardened that he would ignore his brother, sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, I want him, and I'm not very patient."

Hunter nodded; he smiled as well, "You did good, bro, even if it was reckless."

"How are we going to do this?" Blake replied.

"We take him to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, find the Gem of Souls and kill him," Hunter replied. He noticed Blake's surprise, "Watanabe is a full Sensei, even as a gerbil, he's going to be able to use his Ninja Powers. An energy globe could be the least of what he does. The Gem of Souls is the most powerful item on the planet, and it will get past his defenses easily. And like I said, Cameron Watanabe isn't going to just bend over. That's his dad, he'll want to protect him just because that his dad. No doubt Watanabe's lied anyway. I don't see how else he'd get Rangers to protect him. We need time to get in there and get Watanabe, especially if we have to subdue Cameron." Hunter crossed his arms, "I don't want to hurt Cameron if we don't have to, he has done nothing to us, except help the Posers. We should get in while they're busy fighting a monster, no doubt Cameron will have a way to watch their battles, we'll see when they are heading back."

"What about the debt?" Blake asked softly, and Hunter's heart softened. He'd made his plans, especially since he'd heard of the monster that had hurt his brother.

"Amphibidor," Hunter replied. "It's a two-fold. I want him for attacking you, and it'll pay our debt. We defeat him small, Lothor makes him grow and we can take out Cameron and get Watanabe while they're handling the Zord part."

"We destroyed their Zords," Blake objected.

"Self reconstruct," Hunter reminded him, "holographic portals, auto retreat. Just like the Insectizord and Beetlezord. They'll have Zords, but we have the intercept mode."

Blake grinned, remembering the sounds of astonishment and anger when they'd taken the power sphere from the Posers. "So, let's go find us a frog."

"Cameron said it was down by the river," Hunter replied, at Blake's raised eyebrow, Hunter explained, "You learn nothing without eavesdropping." Blake laughed lightly and for a moment, Hunter felt that he'd get his brother back when they were done with this revenge nonsense.

The brothers assumed the position and called out, "Thunder Storm; Ranger Form." Then streaked off to the battle, set to pay their debt, as Ninja Honor said they must, and to gain their revenge.

* * *

A/N: Does Hunter truly want revenge or is he just saying it for Blake? What did Lothor's machine do to the Thunder Brothers? What will happen when they face Cam for his father?

Yes, I know that Sensei wasn't a gerbil...it's part of Hunter calming Blake down. Sorry for all those rodent-purests out there. (If you don't know one, count your blessings...)

_(Stealing this from several other storylines)_ **Up Next on Power Rangers...**

"Just get the gerbil and let's go."

"He's not a gerbil."

"Small, rodent-like creature that's wearing clothes. Happy?"

"Not really."


	9. Truth

A/N: This takes place during the second and third parts of 'Thunder Strangers'. Since I didn't feel like recounting whole scenes, I alluded to them. Second note at the end (don't wanna give something away...)

Warnings: Bad language.

Disclaimer: Ain't Mine!

* * *

The destruction of Amphibidor had gone perfectly, now they needed to get into Ninja Ops while the Rangers were doing their number on the large version. Neither demorphed, knowing that they would stand a better chance in their Ranger forms. Hunter led the way, knowing that he had to do this right, or Blake would try something stupid. On light feet they crept down the stairs in the rubble of the academy. The door was open and Hunter could barely suppress a snort, seriously, they'd become far too trusting. "Try the Ram Hammer." Cameron said, telling them that they probably didn't have as much time as they wanted.

Hunter signaled Blake, they would have to take Cameron down fast, and silently. Blake nodded and pointed at Hunter. Hunter nodded; he'd take the first try, while Blake stood by to fry the comm. system if he had to. They stepped into the room, and Hunter noticed a small rock garden with a guinea pig standing within, that would be Watanabe. He ignored him, but Watanabe had seen him. "Cam, look out!"

Cameron spun, starting out of his chair, but Hunter moved, a quick kick had the geek back in his chair. "Stay down," he growled as he drew his blaster.

"You won't get away with this," Cameron said, "they're coming back now."

Hunter smiled, "Whatever," he looked at Blake, "Grab the gerbil and let's go."

"He's not a gerbil," Cameron muttered.

Hunter looked back at him as the man moved. "Grab the small, rodent-like creature that's wearing clothes. Satisfied?" He challenged Cameron.

"Not by you," Cameron replied, "Spandex isn't my favorite gear."

"Why," Hunter taunted, "make my ass look good?"

"Will you stop flirting?" Blake hissed, "They're coming."

Hunter smirked, grabbed Cameron's arm and shoved him out of sight, Blake beside him. "We weren't flirting," he muttered to Blake.

"Please, the hormones were so thick I thought I'd be sick," Blake muttered back. Hunter looked at him, and then at the arm Blake was strategically hiding behind Cam. A white, cloudy orb rested there, it cleared for a moment to reveal the gerbil.

Then he looked up, and pushed Cameron out, to show the posers just how helpless they were. He wanted to laugh when they assumed defense positions, but he banished his Ranger form with a mere thought, Blake a breath behind him. With the gerbil in his grasp, Hunter felt bolder than usual, which is why he taunted Tori, even if Blake's not so sincere apology tickled his insides. Then they left, leaving the posers to their misery.

The pair streaked to the forests of the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, but walked from there, sensing that they wouldn't be able to go further in Ninja Streak. Hunter thought about his adoptive parents, the parents he called mom and dad for Blake's sake. He'd just begun to trust and love them when they'd died, and he'd retreated from any of those feelings, except with Blake. He remembered when Sensei had told them about their parents' death. Sensei had spoken to Hunter first, and then Blake and his calm, gentle words had ripped their world to shreds. Hunter had only seen it as the shreds of his life falling down again, the super glue revealed as only a little water. Blake hadn't understood, but had become frightened by Hunter's anger and had cried. Hunter had first prepared himself to leave behind the baby they said would be his brother, but when Sensei explained to him that he'd take care of them, he'd sworn that he'd look after the brat, but he wouldn't love him.

It had taken a month before Blake had cracked his armor, the boy didn't know it, but when he wanted to, he could pull of the worlds' greatest puppy eyes. Hunter was not immune to them either. The gerbil spoke, and Hunter snapped, "You destroyed our parents!" However, he wasn't really paying attention to his words, something was coming.

Ghost ninjas had appeared and Hunter knew that they weren't going to get out of this easily. "Bro," he said, and Blake nodded. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form," they called, returning to their strongest form. When the Wind Rangers arrived, Hunter couldn't deny that their help, when offered, was needed. Still, that didn't give Shane the right to be friendly. They were enemies. They wanted to prevent justice. _Justice or Vengeance, Hunter Bradley?_

Hunter shook his head and focused on the fight. _Have you kept all your promises, Hunter Bradley?_

Hunter clenched his fist and summoned his weapon, Blake a step behind. They fired on the two Wind Rangers and ran for the Cave. Although Hunter wanted to kill Watanabe, those strange voices continued to speak. He wasn't truly focused on his deed, not until his parents arrived. He heard them speaking, and himself answering, but it was the silent conversation that really struck him. _My Hunter,_ his mom whispered, _you have done well in protecting Blake. Were it not for Lothor's work, you would both be people to be proud of._

_I'm sorry mom,_ Hunter replied, _I tried; I only wanted to protect him._

_And you have, son,_ his dad replied, _Lothor is know for twisting the bonds between people. Now, you know the truth, will you continue your quest for vengeance?_

_Lothor wants Earth,_ Hunter said, admitting to a truth he'd ignored in his quest to protect Blake. _I can't let him have it. These Wind Ninjas, they're good, but not as experienced as Blake and I. We'll learn to fight with them._

_Good Hunter. First, make sure that Lothor knows you know the truth._ His mom smiled and they vanished, leaving Hunter to face Lothor.

* * *

For Blake, seeing his parents were soul shaking, _Oh, Blake,_ his mom said, _you have been so hurt._

_He lied,_ Blake whispered, _he said he was our ally, and he lied. What have I done?_

_What Vengeance pushed you to, Blake. You need not feel shame. Lothor blinded you to everything but vengeance and you were trapped._ His father replied, _Hunter forgives you, and the others, they will as well. As Sensei Watanabe said, Wind and Thunder are meant to work together. Now, look sharp. It's Lothor.

* * *

_

Battle over, the brothers left the Wind Rangers silently. They had much to talk about, and Blake needed to learn to deal with his deep seated guilt.

* * *

A/N2: The conversations between the Bradley Bros and their parents is totally made up, it's 'Ninja Magic', and is very important to later things. Time lapse there is non existant, they talk to their parents aloud as well as silently. Creative License available upon request. 


	10. Long Road Home

A/N: Well, I've been long away from this. My computer guru found this floating in the nether realm and sent it to me. I finished it, polished it and present it now. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Hunter stared at the Academy, or rather, what was left. The building was gone; everything was gone, except for a single building, their bike shed. Blake swallowed, "How could he do this? Why didn't we know?" He whispered.

"Come on," Hunter said, "let's go check our bikes." He walked down their, and a few moments later Blake was beside him, looking nervous. He slung his arm around his brother's shoulders casually, "It's going to be ok, Blake." He said, when Blake didn't look at him, he sighed, dropped his arm and stepped in front of him. "Look at me, Blake," he said, resting his hands on his brother's shoulders. Finally, Blake looked at him. "I'm not mad at you, neither are the others. You know that. What happened wasn't your fault; Lothor's power is stronger than either of us anticipated. Now," he straightened up, giving his brother a firm shake, "you have two choices. You can curl up in a ball and have a pity party, or you can help me figure out a plan to get the ninjas back and defeat Lothor. I'm going to go check on the bikes. Catch up when you know what you want." Hunter released his brother and made his way down the path to the shed.

Blake glanced around and saw a bench that had been, somehow, left untouched. He sat down on it, lotus style and began to think. He knew _Hunter_ didn't remember how Blake had become one of Lothor's minions, courtesy of Lothor's memory magic. Blake had agreed to Lothor's demands to stop him from hurting Hunter. Lothor had tried, repeatedly, to get Hunter on his side, figuring that if he got the older brother, the younger would follow. Then Lothor had turned to Blake, and Blake, fearing that his brother would be hurt, or worse, had agreed to step into the 'room' that would explain everything. He had been so filled with the need for revenge that he'd put aside every scrap of honor he held.

Hunter's own calm thinking, and his promise, had kept their work from being so much more destructive than it had been. If Hunter hadn't kept Blake in check, Blake would have wound up killing someone, most likely himself. With the blinding need for revenge gone, Blake freely acknowledged that the Amphibidor incident had been reckless and fairly close to suicidal, no matter how prepared he _thought_ he had been. He had seen it as a way to get Tori on his side without considering the personal cost. Now, he and Tori would be dancing around each other with that betrayal between them, even if Tori forgave him. Blake didn't understand how Tori and the others could forgive him. After all, Hunter hadn't been as ruthless in the one on one encounters, had only protected his brother's back as only a brother could. Blake had forgotten everything beyond his personal need.

Blake had no desire to attack Lothor now, knowing what revenge would bring. He also didn't want to leave Tori and the others to fight alone. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings; w_hat do I fight for?_ He thought.

"Hey, you ok?" Hunter said, appearing beside Blake with the stealth only a ninja could enjoy.

"Hunter, if we go back and fight," Blake said, "what will you fight for?"

Hunter smiled crookedly, "It's amazing that this bench survived intact," he said, kneeling down beside it. "Everything else is gone, yet this bench stands unmarked." He ran a hand over part of it, "The bench tells people that once there was a place here. It doesn't say what kind of place, grand and sprawling, tiny and cozy. It says 'Man was here'. Yet all it is is the voice of a memory. 'Man was here'. It does not say 'Man will return', it can't; for it is a symbol of what was. The bike shed promises return; there are tools, worn by expert hands, and bikes, waiting to be ridden. They say 'Man will come'. There are dents and dings on the bikes, scuffs on the tools, all say 'I am loved and Man will return'. Yet neither says 'Man is here'. They tell what was, and what will be, and never what is." Hunter stood, placed one foot on the bench and leaned on the bent knee. "I fight so that 'what will be' will be here one day. I fight for those who cannot, through spell and trickery, fight for themselves. I fight, because this bench should not be the sole memorial to the Thunder Academy. The Ninja World should not come here and say 'Man was here'. They should come and say, 'Man is here'."

Blake blinked, "Ok, so you want to be like the shed?" He asked.

Hunter laughed, "No, Blake. I fight for the ninjas, so that they, too, can come home."

Blake nodded, understanding dawning on his face. "I understand." He hesitated, "I don't know what to fight for, Hunter. I mean, I can't just leave Tori and the others to fight Lothor alone, and if you go back, I'm going back."

"Fight for us," Hunter said, all laughter gone, "Fight for your family. Maybe, fight for redemption in yourself. Blake, we're not so good with family, me especially. You, well, you'll draw them right in, and you'll take me along with." He stared away, his blue eyes unfocused, "Fight for the family you will have, for a daughter with blond hair and a ready laugh, a son who finds his future on the track."

Blake didn't breath; Hunter's sensitivity to the Ninja Elements sometimes gave him the ability to see what was coming. It wasn't often that Hunter Looked, but the sensation it evoked in Blake wouldn't fade, even if he saw Hunter do it every day. A bird, however, broke the mood with a cry of 'Intruder'.

Hunter shook his head, "I did it again, huh."

"Yeah," Blake said. "I'm going to have kids."

Hunter laughed and clapped Blake on his shoulder, "You and Tori, with the two point five kids, dog and picket fence. Your bike came through all right, want to check it out?"

Blake grinned at the memory of his birthday, and the special gift from Hunter. "Race you," he offered, and was off the bench before Hunter could respond.


	11. Secrets Revealed

_A/N: This takes place after the episode with the boxing kangaroo, I totally made up the part about Deke, and the part about Jon. Creative license available on request. They are both plot devices, although Jonnie-boy's going to be a rather long term one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

* * *

Blake found Hunter at the beach where the Wind Rangers sparred when not at Ninja Ops; the Crimson Ranger was sitting on a blanket watching the waves. He walked down the beach and sat down, "Hey," he said quietly, "What's up?"

Hunter looked over at him, "I thought you were making things up with Tori."

Blake smiled, "She's already forgiven me, and you seemed kinda down."

Hunter sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine, Blake."

"Don't give me that attitude, Hunter," Blake said, "remember, I'm the one you tell all your secrets too."

Hunter snorted in amusement, "Yeah, whatever," he said. "Blake, I'm fine, ok? I'm just, well, lonely. I mean, you've got Tori." He paused, "Remember Deke?"

"Yeah," Blake said, "you really liked him." Deke Hawkins had been Hunter's boyfriend for a year, until the other Thunder Ninja had graduated and left the Academy. They had split amicably, both realizing that Hunter's future would be with the Academy, and Deke's future was as his father's heir. The whole year, Deke had been under pressure from his parents to 'grow out of his phase' and to 'find a proper woman'. He'd sworn up and down that he would choose his own future, and wouldn't let his parents' threat of disinheritance dissuade him from his chosen future.

"I did," Hunter said, "I called him the other day, since we haven't talked in a year. He's married."

"Married?" Blake said, stunned, "I thought…"

"So did I," Hunter said. "I think I scared him straight."

"Now that's not true," Blake said. "You have no control over Deke. Same as he has no control over you. If Deke decided to pass up a great person in favor of parental pressure, then he wasn't good enough for you."

Hunter grinned, "Isn't that my line?"

"What, you don't think Tori's good enough for me?" Blake asked.

"Actually," Hunter said, pretending to think about it, "I'm not sure that you're good enough for Tori."

Blake clapped his hand to his heart, "Stung, by my own brother!"

Hunter laughed, and he relaxed, "I just wish I could find a guy," he said finally. "I mean, it's all right when I hang with the guys, but it would be nice to date someone who knows nothing about my side job as a Ranger."

"You could go clubbing," Blake said, "I overheard some of our neighbors talking about a great gay club in Blue Bay. It's 18 and over."

"Gay club?" A voice behind them asked, confused.

Hunter and Blake turned to find Shane and Dustin behind them, "Hey guys," Hunter said, standing up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Shane said, "what's going on?"

Blake stood up as well, "Nothing much, why?"

"I'm confused," Dustin said, "a gay club; isn't that for, like, guys who like guys?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. He squared his shoulders, "Seeing as I am gay, it would be something I'm interested in."

"What?" Shane said, "You're gay?"

"Yes," Hunter said. He wasn't going to hide his sexuality from anyone. He didn't flaunt it, but he wasn't hiding either.

Shane didn't say anything, he turned and stalked away, when he was further down, he switched to Ninja Streak. "Uh oh," Dustin said. "That's not good."

"What?" Blake asked.

Dustin paused, "Tori knows the story better than I do. She's coming down."

Just then, Tori's light blue streak appeared over the cliff. When she landed, she looked around, "Where's Shane?" She asked.

"He left," Dustin said, "Tori, did you know Hunter's gay?"

Tori blinked, "Shane found out?"

"Yeah," Dustin said.

Tori frowned, "That's really not good."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Hunter said, "What's going on?"

Tori hesitated, and then said, "Shane has two older brothers, Porter and Jonathon. He totally looks up to Porter, but he never talks about Jonathon. Porter's about ten years older than Shane and Jon's another six before that. If Shane is his parents' miracle baby, and Porter is their pride and joy, Jon's the disappointment. Jon left home when he was seventeen, he graduated early and was accepted at Stanford, he was going to study medicine. A year later, he returned home and came out to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Clark are very religious, when Jon told them; they went into hell child and demon spawn mode instantly. I don't know what Porter thinks of Jon, but Shane was raised with a lot of homophobia and religion. Shane told me about Jon about a year ago; when another of our friends, Bryan, told us he was bisexual. Shane cut Bryan out of his life, and we never talk about it."

"Great," Hunter said, "so we have a homophobic Red Ranger that I have to deal with."

"I don't think he is," Dustin said, "I mean, he likes Cam."

Tori gave Dustin a Look, and then smiled at the bewildered Thunders, "Cam is bisexual. Shane knows, but, I don't know, something happened and I think Shane just ignores that fact."

"Well," Hunter said, "He's just going to have to deal with me, because it's not like we can switch teams or something."

"I'll talk to him," Tori replied, "It may take time."

Hunter nodded, "Just know, I'm not going to take any homophobic stuff lying down. That's not my style."

"I'm not going to take it either," Blake said, "I'm sorry, Tori, but if the choice comes between Hunter and Shane, I'm going to side with Hunter."

Tori smiled, "That's ok. I'll go talk to him now, and I'll see you guys at training tomorrow." She turned and streaked off.

Hunter glanced at Blake, "I have to get to work, Blake. I'll see you later." He turned and streaked off as well.

Blake sighed, and looked at Dustin, who looked thoughtful, "What's up?" Blake asked.

"Dude, I know Cam's single, and I think Hunter said he was, right?" Dustin said, Blake nodded carefully, "Why don't we set them up?"


	12. Set Up

A/N: It's short, but I couldn't see any reason to drag this out. It's more of a bridge between the last and the next. I heard somewhere that Dustin's family had money, either way, artistic license available upon request.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Tori and Blake exchanged amused glances as they followed Dustin out of Ninja Ops. Shane had come early to train and had left before Hunter arrived; Hunter and Cam were still sparring and Dustin had persuaded Tori and Blake to come outside with him. Since his idea the day before, he hadn't stopped vibrating. "Guys, this is sweet," Dustin said, "come on, Hunter's lonely, and Sensei says Cam needs to get out more. I'll pay, and you two can talk them into it."

"You'll pay?" Blake said.

"Yeah," Dustin said, "my family has money; I'll just tell mom that I want to treat my friends. We can go to a different place than Hunter and Cam. This way, Hunter won't wine about the cost and Cam won't have to say he doesn't have any money."

"Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea," Tori said. "I mean, yeah, they do seem to like each other."

Blake grinned as he remembered something, "They've been flirting since the first time they met."

"Dude, weren't you evil the first time you met Cam?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, we were," Blake said. "Hunter subdued Cam and I went for Sensei. However, Hunter and Cam were totally flirting; I mean, Hunter even asked Cam if his ass looked good in Spandex. I haven't heard him talk like that since he broke up with Deke."

"Deke?" Tori said.

"Hunter's ex-boyfriend," Blake said. He looked at Tori, "Look, it's just a date. If it goes well, then we've solved the problem of loneliness for my brother and Cam, if it goes bad, well, I don't know what Cam will do to us, but I know Hunter's only going to try to kill me. He won't care enough to try anything on either of you."

Tori looked at both boys, and finally, she nodded, "I'll go along with this, but only so far as getting Cam to the restaurant."

The two boys grinned, "Then we'll handle the rest." Blake said, "Come on, Dustin, let's go!"

* * *

In Ninja Ops, Hunter watched Cam close the security grid, "So," he said, grinning at Cam, "Want them to send us on a date?"

"Just so long as I'm not paying," Cam replied.


	13. The Date From Hades

A/N: I couldn't resist, I swear. Those two together just scream 'CHAOS' to me. I also couldn't resist the little bit at the end. Can't give it away, but doesn't it seem like something that would happen to my secret cameo?

WARNING: There are swear words here, at least two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, or any other Power Rangers related stuff.

* * *

What would later be referred to as The Date from Hell started out fairly well. Having dealt with the 'monster of the week' from Lothor; Hunter dressed in a pair of black jeans and a button down crimson shirt, took care of his hair and drove his pick-up up the back roads that led to the Academy. Cam was waiting, looking dressy-casual in a pair of khakis and a dark green shirt. As Cam got in, Hunter grinned in appreciation. After all, it wasn't every day Hunter got to see Cam dressed to impress. "What?" Cam demanded.

"Nothing," Hunter said, starting the truck and turning around. "What did Tori say to make you agree to this, by the way?"

Cam shrugged, "She went to Dad, and implied it was a group thing."

"She fought dirty you mean," Hunter replied. "Blake played the baby bro card on me, it's even worse than going to your dad."

"Really, how do you figure?" Cam asked.

"You didn't have to see Blake do the teary puppy eyes." Hunter grunted.

Cam, wisely, didn't pursue that statement. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"Steak House," Hunter replied. "Dustin got a pair of fifty dollar gift cards. They're in my wallet."

Silence filled the truck as Hunter drove, not really uncomfortable, but not the norm for Hunter, especially with his friends. When they reached the Steak House, they found it to be quiet, not as crowded as it would have been without a monster attack. It was easy to get a booth that was a little isolated. In fact, the nearest people were in the booth across from them, a father and son who both seemed to be in their own little worlds. The father was on a cell phone, talking quietly, and the boy, or young teen, was reading a novel.

After they ordered, Hunter found himself watching the kid, who was slipping his green beans into his backpack every time his dad looked away. "So," Cam said, "what are your hobbies, besides martial arts and motocross."

Hunter flushed, "I, uh, well, I like to read, classic sci-fi mostly."

"There's nothing wrong with reading," Cam said.

"You read computer manuals, it is part of your job," Hunter pointed out, "outside of motocross magazines and Zen quotations; there is little reading required in my life."

"There's nothing wrong with reading in any form," Cam replied. "I take it you don't want the Winds to know?"

"No," Hunter replied. "Thank you."

The last was to their server who delivered their food smoothly and vanished. "What?"

Hunter and Cam jumped, their eyes going to the father and son pair across the way. "Dad, I'm sorry," the kid was saying, "I didn't think-"

"Mack, did you have to bring that thing?"

"I thought we were going home," the kid said, "I was gonna have Spencer help me build a cage for him. I didn't know you have to stop here or that we were gonna eat out."

A server hurried over to the table, and Hunter shook his head, "Kids," he muttered, "I do not want any, ever."

"Me either," Cam agreed.

Something brushed against Hunter's leg, Hunter looked up; "Did you just kick me?" He asked.

"No," Cam said, looking confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Something just touched my leg…" Hunter began, his eyes going over to the other table.

"A ferret?" The server said.

Hunter closed his eyes, praying that he would not see a little fuzzy animal under his table. Then he looked, in time to see a fuzzy behind running out from under the table. "Shit," he growled and looked at Cam, "There's a ferret running lose in this restaurant. He was under our table."

Cam swallowed and shifted, "I hate rodents." Hunter shook his head and looked for the ferret, but cries of startled panic told him that someone else had seen it. Hunter turned around and stared. The ferret had tripped up a waiter, who had fallen into another waiter and their trays had gone flying. What concerned Hunter was that one waiter had been carrying some flaming dessert, and the other had been carrying alcohol. The flames from the dessert were flying along the trails of spilled alcohol. "Cam, go!" Hunter ordered, he shoved himself out of the booth and dove for the waiters. He shoved them away from the fire as they stared at it, as if unable to comprehend the mayhem that they had caused, "Get out of here," he told them, shoving harder. The pair ran, shoved from frozen shock to moving shock. At least they were going in the right direction. Hunter coughed and squinted at the flames, which were racing every where fueled by spilled alcohol and highly flammable fabrics. Hunter turned to go, and spotted the ferret on a table. Not wanting to leave anything, even a trouble causing ferret, to the flames, he lunged and grabbed it. It chattered at him, but his experience with ferrets, having had one once; kept him from getting bit.

Ferret in hand, Hunter looked up to find himself surrounded by the flames, and he wondered why the fire sprinklers hadn't cut in yet. A hissing noise preceded the arrival of white smoke, Hunter saw Cam, with a fire extinguisher in his hands, "Hunter, come on!"

Hunter charged through the clear path, ferret cradled in his hands. "I thought I told you to run," Hunter said.

"You aren't the only one with a hero complex," Cam muttered.

"Never mind," Hunter said, "let's get out of here."

Two firefighters arrived as they turned towards the entrance, "We need to get you out of here," one said.

"No shit," Hunter muttered, cradling the ferret. The firefighters escorted them out of the building while others raced in with hoses to combat the fire. Hunter looked back, and saw the flames were roaring gleefully over a beverage cart and racing for the bar.

Outside, patrons and workers were milling about, and the cops were talking to the dad whose kid had brought the ferret. The kid was staring; horrified at the mess he'd created. Hunter shrugged off the hands that fell on him and walked over to the kid, "Next time," Hunter said, "Try carrots." He smirked and handed the kid the ferret.

"Thanks," the kid said, "I'm Mack."

"Hunter," Hunter grinned, "and thanks, by the way. This day would have been a hell of a lot worse if we had actually finished the meal."

The dad turned, and saw Hunter and his son, with the ferret, "Where did that come from?" He demanded.

Hunter looked at him, "I rescued it," he said bluntly. "Among other things; no kid should lose his pet like that."

The man relaxed, "Thank you, I'm Andrew Hartford, and this is my son, Mackenzie."

"Hunter Bradley," replied Hunter, shaking Hartford's hand. "This is my friend, Cameron Watanabe."

Cam also took Hartford's hand, "Pleasure, Mr. Hartford."

Hunter glanced at the restaurant, "Well, I know a good fast food joint down the road, Cam. Are you hungry?"

"Here," Hartford took out his wallet and pulled out some cash, "This is our fault. Let me pay for your dinner."

Hunter hesitated, but Cam reached forward, "Thank you, but don't worry about it. We've had worse things than a ferret interrupt meals." Taking the money, he nudged Hunter, "Thank the man, Bradley and let's go."

"Thank you," Hunter managed, pausing to glare at Cam.

"You two have a good evening," Hartford said, his hand dropping to Mack's shoulder.

Cam and Hunter nodded and turned to the policeman waiting to talk to them. It took them almost an hour to get away from the fire, but they found themselves a booth at a nearby fast food place and while they ate, Hunter smiled slyly, "So, how are we going to make them pay for this?"

* * *

A/N: Like I said, the whole Andrew & Mack thing was irresistable, I thought of putting Conner in there, but Conner doesn't strike me as owning a ferret. 


	14. The Closet

A/N: It's short, but I really wanted to get to the next part of this. Yes, I have done this, my brother and one of his girl friends note the space there, it was a friend who was a girl were the victims.

Disclaimer; Don't own them!

* * *

Hunter discreetly covered his mouth as Blake and Tori did their little courtship dance, really, those two were far more entertaining than anything else in Ninja Ops, especially since it had been a week since the Date From Hell and Hunter had not retaliated from being forced to go on said date, so Blake was relaxed enough that he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder, but tense enough to jump ever time Hunter moved. From his position to the side of the room, Hunter caught sight of Cam eyeing the pair with distaste. Hunter caught his eyes and smirked, pushing off the wall and strolling over. "You ok?" He murmured.

"I'm going to lock them in a closet," Cam replied very softly. "If they don't stop that mating dance, I'm going to go mad."

"Which closet?" Hunter asked.

"The equipment closet has a lock on it, and it's a metal door, Blake won't try to blast out," Cam replied.

"Been thinking about this long?"

"I've been planning to lock Dustin in there for months."

"Can I watch?"

"I'd depend on you to help."

"Let's do this then, I'll get Blake; you get Tori," Hunter replied, his smirk becoming larger, "We so owe them."

Cam nodded, "Now?"

"Now," Hunter replied, casually straightening and turning. Blake was watching him, his eyes worried. Hunter walked over and bent over, "Blake, we need to talk." He gripped his brother's arm, "Now."

Blake responded to Hunter's grip and stood up, "What?" Blake asked.

Hunter shoved Blake into the back of Ninja Ops, and the equipment closet. He shoved the door open, "Cam's going to strangle you if you don't ask Tori out soon, and since I'm getting tired of seeing you two pull this dance, you're going to hang out in here for a while. I'll talk Cam out of his homicidal influences, and if there's a monster, we'll let you out." He gave Blake a well calculated push and his brother stumbled in to the room before he could get himself together. Hunter slammed the door with relish and locked it.

Cam was watching, "Well, that was…blunt."

Hunter grinned, "I've locked him in closets before, it's best to be quick about it. Now, as to Tori, I've got an idea, something we did to Leanne once. I tell her what I did to Blake, and when she comes to rescue him, you push her in and lock the door."

Cam considered it, "Inelegant, but efficient. At the moment, I'm annoyed enough to agree." He moved past Hunter and into the sparring room, out of sight.

Hunter whistled as he strolled casually back into Ninja Ops, Tori was still there, playing with some water from her glass. "Waiting on Blake?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Tori said.

"It might take him a while to get out of that closet," Hunter offered, "hope you brought a book."

"Wait, closet?" Tori said.

"He pissed me off," Hunter said, "so I stuck him in a closet so I don't act on any homicidal impulses he triggers."

Tori stood up, "Of all the! Which closet?"

Hunter grinned, "Equipment closet, it's the only one that locks. It's right next to the training room."

She pivoted and stormed off. Moments later she yelled and a door slammed. Cam strolled into the main room, dusting his hands. "Mission complete."


	15. Monster

A/N: I wound up splitting this up because there are two different story arcs spawned by the end. I totally made up the stuff about Kelly's mom because I needed an excuse. Read for understanding. I hope you like this, my third chapter in 24 hours, which is a record. I actually meant to write a Stars chapter, but this just kind of exploded out of me. Hopefully I can get the Stars chapter written tomorrow.

Disclamier: I do not own Power Rangers, and I do apologize to any Jim Hanson fans, I don't own his muppets either, it was just the first thing I could think of.

* * *

Hunter strolled casually into Storm Chargers to start his shift; Dustin was at the counter and Shane in his usual corner. "Hey man," Dustin said, cheerful as ever. "You haven't seen Tori have you?" 

"As a matter of fact," Hunter smirked, "I have. I suggest you steer clear of her for a while, she is going to be mad."

"What did you do?" Shane asked.

"Cam locked her in a closet," Hunter replied, "the same closet that I had just locked Blake into." He shrugged, "He was doing that male-mating-dance and it was getting on my nerves. Since I do occasionally enjoy having a younger brother, I just threw him into a closet. Then I told Tori where he was. _Cam_ locked her in the closet. We're either going to be missing a blue, or be congratulating a new couple in a few hours."

"Dude, that's so wrong," Dustin said, "she is going to kill you."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Love to see her try. The only thing more annoying than the whole Blake-Tori love saga is the way Shane goes cross eyed every time I walk into a room." Shane coughed, but Hunter ignored him, "Seriously? I checked him out a long time ago and what he got, I don't want. The emotional baggage is just a little bit more than I'm looking for. Give me a nice blond with something upstairs and the ability to enjoy motocross and I will die a happy man."

It was amusing to see Shane become more flustered by the moment, Hunter realized; especially when he'd dismissed Shane's attractive face for his emotional baggage. He wondered if it would have the fringe benefit of killing Shane's ego trip as well. Just then, Kelly came out of the back room, half in tears. "Hunter, Dustin, Shane, I have to close the shop," she said. "My mom's sick and I have to go to LA for a week. Dustin, you can run the shop tomorrow, I know you can handle it, but I just can't handle worrying about the store tonight."

"No problem Kel," Dustin said, laying a hand on Kelly's shoulder, "I'll take care of the shop. You just go take care of your mom. If I run into trouble, Hunter and Blake will be here, and if the worse comes, we can take Shane and Tori on temp like last time."

Kelly hugged Dustin, "You are a very special person," she said.

"People tell me that," Dustin replied, "now go pack. Hunter and I will do a shut down. I know where the half-day signs are, I'll put them up. Don't worry about Storm Chargers at all; Hunter, Blake and I will take care of everything."

Kelly wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thank you." She turned and went out the back.

Dustin turned, "Kelly's mom has breast cancer, it keeps acting like it's going into remission, but then it comes back. She's had a double mastectomy, but she's not getting better. Kelly takes it hard every time her mom goes into the hospital, but we can handle the shop. We just act like Kelly's at the track or something. Also, we run on half-days when she's in LA, but Kelly pays us for a full day's work. Usually, we take Shane and Tori on temp when Kelly has to go, but we may not have to, what with you two being on the payroll."

Hunter nodded, "Let's close down then," he flicked a glance at Shane, "that means you have to leave, Shane."

Shane rolled his eyes and didn't move.

Hunter and Dustin worked in sync to bring the shop down to its closed status, and finally, they put up a sign that Dustin produced: 'Store Closed Due To Family Emergency; Storm Chargers Will Run On Short Days Until Further Notice.' Then they left, heading for the beach by common consent. Shane didn't seem to be paying any attention to Hunter, and Hunter returned the favor, after all, Dustin chatted enough for both of them. They had just reached the beach when screams broke out. "Shit," Hunter growled.

An ugly monster stood on the beach, surrounded by kelzacks. "Dude, if a frog and a pig had kids, do you think they'd look like that?" Dustin asked.

"They'd be cuter," Shane replied as the three took defensive positions.

The beach emptied quicker than even a sudden storm could achieve, and the trio nodded to each other. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin and Shane cried.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter called.

Morphed, the three spread out to keep the monster from drawing a bead on them as a group. The monster pointed at Shane, "You will be first!" He cried, in a voice that sounded like Ms. Piggy with a frog in her throat.

Dustin laughed, and Hunter had to chuckle, "As you wish," Shane muttered and launched a kick at the monster.

"What was up is down for you, spin and turn and bleed and burn. Through the portal of time begun, take you back to the world undone!" The monster cried, and a violet pink light enveloped Shane.

Hunter stared as Shane disappeared, "Shit, Cam; monster on the beach. It's done something to Shane, he just disappeared," Hunter called into his communicator.

"Tori, Blake and I will be there soon," Cam replied.

Hunter nodded and drew his Thunder Staff, "Hey, Pinky, try this on for size," he called, and charged.

The monster began his chant, and Hunter shot lightening from his staff, disrupting the creature's concentration. "Hunter, Dustin," Cam said, his tone stressed, "we have a problem."

"Can it wait?" Hunter demanded.

"No. I lost the key to the equipment closet."

Hunter swore with a vehemence he usually reserved for Zurgane, and then the world turned a shade of pink that reminded Hunter of Pepto Bismal.


	16. The Key

_A/N: In which Blake and Tori talk, Cam loses something and doesn't know something, and Hunter and Shane magically become friendly..._

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Power Rangers, please don't sue me._

Blake regarded Tori in the light of the florescent bulb, "I'm going to kill him," he said.

"This is frustrating," Tori said, glaring at the door, "how did he lose the damn key?"

Blake sighed, "I have no clue, this is Cam; I thought he didn't lose anything."

Tori laughed, "He does enjoy giving that impression." She eyed the door, "Are you sure you can't blast that?"

"Reinforced steel," Blake said, "I hit that with electricity, I run the risk of turning it into a big battery, and if Cam finds the key and puts it in the lock; he'd be electrocuted."

"There's not enough moisture in the air here for me to try blasting out either," Tori said. She sat down and lifted her arm, "Cam, can't you teleport us out?"

"The teleporter's broken again," Cam replied. He suddenly swore in Japanese. "Dustin, come back to Ninja Ops."

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"The monster has made Shane and Hunter disappear," Cam replied. "Dustin's coming back and we're going to find that key."

Blake growled, "Cam, are you sure I can't just blast the damn door."

"I don't want to risk someone getting hurt, Blake."

Tori sighed, "Why did you reinforce this door anyway?"

"It was meant to hold Power weapons, Dad and I didn't want to take the risk of a thief getting into there." Cam replied, "The Silver Guardians, however, haven't finished putting together the order."

Tori nodded, "Let us know what's going on out there," she said and cut the comm. "At least we're not claustrophobic," she offered, smiling at Blake.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. He slid down beside Tori, "Well," he said, "we can at least talk."

"Talk?" Tori asked.

Blake nodded, "Shoving me in a closet is Hunter's way of saying I'm being an idiot. I guess he thinks we should talk to each other about where this is all going. Us flirting and stuff, I mean."

"You do depend on Hunter a lot, don't you?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"You take a lot of cues from him," Tori said, "I've always wondered about that."

Blake sighed, "Hunter's my brother, Tori. He's always been there for me, and he's sort of been a father sometimes to. I mean, Sensei Omino was wise and great at being our Sensei, but I don't think he knew how to be a dad. Hunter was the one who taught me how to handle my bike, and to flirt. I mean, he was flirting with guys and all, but he still was the one who helped me. He taught me about the world outside the Academy, even when he didn't want me around, he stuck with me, because of his promise. He's the one person on the planet that I know will be there when I really need him, even if he has been known to string me up by my toes when he's mad."

Tori nodded, "I think I understand," she reached over to lay her hand on Blake's hand, "So, where do you want our friendship to go?"

Blake flushed, "Well, I'd like to be something other than friends, Tori." He paused, turning his hand to hold hers, "If I had the money, I'd ask you out, but, all my money, and Hunter's, is going to keeping ourselves in one piece."

"Blake," Tori said, "I don't care if you don't have money. I know you and your brother are trying to overcome everything that's happened, I just want to spend time with you."

Blake leaned over slightly, "What does it look like we're doing?"

Tori giggled. "Well, if all it took for you to notice me was to lock you in a closet, then I wonder why they didn't do it sooner?"

* * *

Dustin stared at Cam, "Dude, you never lose anything!"

Cam eyed him for a moment, "Don't call me dude, and I lose things, I just tend to find them without advertising their loss. Now then, I want you to go check around the closet by the practice room. I'm going to look in here."

The pair split up and silence reigned as they searched. Cam was looking under the computer desk when the computer chimed. Cam slid out from under it and looked at the screen. Shane and Hunter were standing on the beach, talking to each other. "Dustin!" Cam called.

Dustin arrived moments later, "What's up?"

"It's Shane and Hunter," Cam said, sliding into his seat. Dustin leaning over his shoulder, "I wonder what happened to them."

The pair seemed to come to an agreement, and streaked out of frame. Moments later, Shane's voice echoed down the passage, "Dude, seriously, they're not together. Adam was with that Tanya chick."

"I don't think so," Hunter replied, walking into the room, "I think that Adam's keeping more secrets from Tanya than just who he lost his virginity too."

Shane looked up at the amazed faces of Cam and Dustin, "We're back." He offered simply.

"Where have you been?" Cam demanded.

Hunter shrugged, "Alternate dimension, we'll explain later. I'm going to go head off Tori."

"With what key?" Cam asked.

Hunter lifted his hand, a key dangling from it, "I lifted the spare when Tori went to rescue Blake. I didn't realize you'd lose yours, but I didn't want to run the risk of anything happening." He turned and headed down the hall, key in hand.

"We don't have a spare for that door!" Cam yelped.

"Of course we do, Cameron," Sensei Watanabe announced as he rolled into the room. "I had two copies made of every door in the dojo, and stored the second set here. Hunter got the key from me before he left."

"I missed that part," Cam said.

"I believe you were busy shutting the door on Tori."

An angry, female screech announced Tori's arrival, she slapped Cam, "We'll talk later, bug-boy," she told him fiercely, then launched herself at Shane, "Where were you, are you ok, what happened?"

Shane held her tightly for a moment then stepped back, "When Hunter and Blake get back, we'll explain everything."

"We're back," Hunter said, following Blake into the room with a smirk. "Everyone might want to sit down, because our story is a little, well, unusual, although, I'm told, not unheard of in Ranger Lore."

The five others settled around the table, attention focused on Hunter and Shane.


	17. Long Long Ago

A/N: Really bad Rita/Rito/Zedd scene here, sorry. I just don't write villans well. I'm also sorry because I got caught up reading some fanfiction for inspiration and forgot that this was unfinished. Really bad wandering POV here, I tried to fix it, but I may have left stuff out. There will be an explination for what Rita and Zedd do to Hunter and Shane later on, just work with me, please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Power Rangers franchise except what it publically available; i.e. copies of the movies, toys, ect. I get no money from this.

* * *

Rocky leaned against a tree and stared at Adam, waiting to see how his friend would react to Rocky's confession, that he was gay. He pushed off the tree, not exactly sure what he was going to say. He'd taken a step when a yell caught his attention, seconds before what had appeared to be a red blur smacked into him, knocking him to the ground. He began to push himself up when a second yell, and thud, made him look at Adam, who had jumped out of the way of what appeared to be a Power Ranger. Two flashes of light, and his 'assailant' and the other were a pair of teenagers, probably just a little bit older than Rocky and Adam. "Sorry man," the guy on top of him said, scrambling up. "Ow," He rubbed his head, "killer wipeout." He offered his other hand, "Here, need a hand."

Rocky grabbed and pulled, easily getting to his feet, "You ok?" He asked, not sure if he should start freaking yet or not. He glanced at the other arrival, he was flat on his back, and then he flipped to his feet.

"Shane, when I get back, remind me to kill Cam," he muttered.

"What? Why?" The other asked.

"He lost the key to that closest."

"You mean, Tori and Blake are stuck in there."

"Kind of," the young man actually looked sheepish.

"Kind of? Kind of? Hunter, I don't believe you. Of all time to decide to be twelve, you pick right in the middle of this?"

"Cam helped."

Rocky caught Adam's eye and raised his eyebrow, Adam smiled slightly, "Hey!" Rocky yelled, catching the two strangers' attention. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

The two looked at each other, or rather glared, and then shuffled closer to mutter in each other's ears. "Before you say anything," Adam said, "we both saw you come out of nowhere as Power Rangers, and demorph."

Some more muttering ensued, then they stepped back, "Well," said the one who had turned Rocky into a landing pad. He wore a white t-shirt under a red jersey and jeans. At first, Rocky had wanted to call him Hispanic, but he wasn't, Rocky could tell. "I'm Shane Clark, the Red Wind Ranger."

The other teen was wearing a grey shirt under a dark red button down and jeans, he had spiky blond hair and looked highly annoyed, "I'm Hunter Bradley," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Crimson?" Rocky repeated. "What, red isn't good enough?"

Hunter eyed him for a moment, "It's my elemental color."

A six tone chime filled the air, sending Hunter and Shane into defensive stances. "Easy," Rocky said, he lifted his wrist, "This is Rocky, and Adam."

"Rangers, there has been a sudden energy surge in the Park." Zordon announced.

"Would that have to do with the opening of a portal of some form and the arrival of two strange Rangers?" Adam asked, dryly.

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked.

"Well," Rocky said, "Adam and I were hanging out when this guy in a red Ranger suit ran into me. Then one in a red, excuse me, _crimson_ suit appeared, and then they powered down. They're looking at me funny, by the way."

Hunter and Shane glanced at each other, clearly not amused. "Bring them to the Command Center," Zordon ordered.

"On it," Rocky replied and cut the connection. "All right, I'm Rocky DeSantos, Red Ninja Ranger and that's Adam Park, Black Ninja Ranger. The man we were speaking with is our mentor, and leader, Zordon. The Command Center is just that, our base of command. If anyone can help you get back to where you're from it is Zordon."

Again the pair leaned together to talk before turning, "All right," Shane said, beating out Hunter by a breath. "Lead the way."

Rocky lifted his morpher again, "Alpha? We're ready."

"Alpha?" Hunter said before vanishing into a dark red stream.

Three columns of red, one darker than the other two, and a black, arrived in the Command Center, as they cleared to reveal four teens, other teleportation signatures appeared, white, pink, yellow and blue. The two newcomers were tense, sticking close to each other for comfort, but at the same time, apart, as if they weren't comfortable with each other. "Zordon, what's going on?" Asked Tommy, eyeing the two strangers, they weren't trading Rangers again where they?

"I think that Rocky and Adam can explain better than I," Zordon said calmly.

As attention came their way, Rocky nodded at Adam, "Well, Adam and I were hanging out in the park," he said.

"You told him?" Aisha asked, her question directed at Rocky.

"Yes; but we will finish that conversation later," Rocky said. "Well, I was suddenly hit by what appeared to me to be a red blur, knocking me to the ground, and it landed on top of me. Then there was a yell, and a second red-clad person arrived, also falling on the ground. There was a flash of light and the two, who did look like Power Rangers, revealed themselves as these two."

"I saw more," Adam said, "There was a portal, it was a very sick shade of pink, it opened and the first one came flying through. It was as if he'd jumped through, but the portal had thrown him off. Then the portal snapped shut, and then opened again and the other guy came flying out."

"And who are you?" Tommy asked, looking at the two.

"I could ask you the same question," Hunter snapped, hands rising slightly.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy said calmly, "White Ninja Ranger."

"Kim," Kim said, "Pink Ninja Ranger."

"Aisha, Yellow Ninja Ranger," Aisha said.

"Billy, Blue Ninja Ranger," Billy finished.

Hunter's lips twitched, "I'm Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger," Shane said.

"Crimson," Aisha said, "why not say red?"

"Because," Hunter replied, "I am not a Red Ranger, I'm Crimson. Stronger, faster," he turned his head to his companion, "better."

Shane snorted, "Please, every team in the comic books had a Red, how many had a Crimson."

"Quality over quantity," Hunter replied.

Adam sidled over to Tommy, "They were doing this earlier," he murmured.

"Then we'll stop it." Tommy replied. "You two are clearly certain that we aren't evil." He said louder, cutting through what ever Shane's retort would have been.

Shane rolled his eyes and Hunter covered his mouth for a brief moment, "Well," Hunter said, "if you were evil, you would have either attacked already, or you won't do it until you morph, so as to confuse us. However, we already know you're Rangers. You are also amazingly trusting."

"Yeah," Shane said, muttered really, "especially since _some_ of us have a history of being evil, infiltrating bases and making off with mentors."

Hunter grinned, but Tommy flinched. Kim laid her hand on Tommy's arm, "Tommy?" She asked quietly.

"I take it he's referring to you," Tommy said, eyes on Hunter.

"Yeah," Hunter said, his grin becoming a smirk, "We, my brother and I, were brainwashed to fight for Lothor, the evil space ninja trying to take over the planet. We totally trashed the Winds while pretending to be their friends. Then Blake, without any planning or back-up, went up against a monster to protect Tori, the Blue Wind Ranger. He got hurt and Tori brought him to the Wind Academy's front door. Once we had that, it was easy. We paid our debt to Tori, and then went after their Sensei because part of Lothor's brainwashing was to make us believe that Sensei Watanabe had killed our parents. We almost destroyed him." Again, that smug look at Shane, "The Winds didn't stop us, though. We needed to use the Gem of Souls to break the energy sphere Sensei Watanabe had placed around himself, which is located in the Cavern of Souls on the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. The Gem enabled our parents to appear, and freed us from the brainwashing. Then I used the Gem to shield us from Lothor, who had really killed our parents, but the blast broke the Gem. We hid it where Lothor will never be able to get to it."

"Don't you feel at all guilty about it?" Aisha asked, her eyes flicking to Tommy.

Hunter crossed his arms, his attitude going from cocky to solemn, "I feel guilty about many things, but this I know. When we were Lothor's Rangers, Blake and I fought on our terms, or not at all. We fought in the quarry, or the woods. We weren't in it for the rampant destruction, we had a goal: find the Wind Academy, get in, get the Sensei and destroy him. It wasn't at all costs, and I made sure of it. To this day, I don't know how they suckered Blake into stepping into that damn machine, but I know why I went in. I knew what they wanted me to become, I knew what I would be forced to do. I also knew that Lothor would kill Blake in a heartbeat if I was anything less than compliant. The last day I ever saw my parents alive; my mother asked me one thing, to take care of Blake. I don't give a damn about anyone else like Blake. I became evil to protect him, and that I cannot regret. I've made my peace with what I did when the need for vengeance overwhelmed me, and I have forgiven myself. I can't be guilty, because Blake needs me." A brief look at Shane, "Who else hears when he has nightmares? Who else siphons energy when the lightening burns his blood? It has always been Blake and me, it always will be. I had to forgive myself to show Blake it could be done. Do I feel guilty for what I almost did? Do I wake up at two in the morning with nightmares over what might have happened? I do, but even when I would howl from the imagined anguish of a friend, I do not. Blake needs me too much."

"Even if you do lock him in closets," Shane muttered.

"That's not related," Hunter said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "That was just being annoyed over…Ow!"

The alarms had started blaring, cutting through his words, he looked around. "Rangers," Zordon said, "There is trouble in the park."

"What else is new," Aisha muttered.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon continued, as if he hadn't heard Aisha. The six Rangers headed for the viewing globe, and Hunter and Shane followed.

"Hey it's the frog-pig," Hunter said.

Shane looked closer, "It is! That's the monster we were fighting when we got sent here."

The others looked at them, and their horrified disgust, "How did he get here?" Hunter demanded.

"Well, usually when these guys can access a different dimension they follow." Shane pointed out, "We've seen it often enough."

Hunter nodded, "Good point, is this, then _his_ dimension or just _a_ dimension?"

"Hunter, Shane," Zordon said, "I must ask you to stay here for now. If you were demorphed by the portal, it may be that your powers do not work as well here. Until that can be determined, it is wise for you not to morph."

Shane nodded, "Yes sir."

Hunter sighed, "Fine. Whatever." He turned back to the globe.

"All right then," Tommy said, looking at the others, "We need Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

Hunter looked at Shane, and then back as the six became clad in loose fitting clothes of the _old_ style. "I take it back," Shane muttered, as the Rangers teleported out of the Command Center.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"When I first started training, I wasn't too happy about the training uniforms, but I got used to them," Shane said. "Just think; we could have been wrapped in bed sheets." Hunter snorted, but it was true, they did give off that resemblance.

"Shane and Hunter, I must ask you some questions," Zordon said. The teens exchanged glances and turned to talk to the floating head that vaguely disturbed them, even though they took lessons from a guinea pig.

* * *

After the brief fight with the frog-pig, who did not name himself and vanished when the other two Rangers did not reappear, the team returned to the Command Center. Shane was sitting on a medical bed, while Alpha went over his shoulder with a scanner. Hunter was talking quietly with Zordon, a conversation which stopped when they appeared. "That thing was looking for you two," Tommy said.

"Then we'll stay out of his way," Hunter replied.

"There," Alpha said, "you should be good as new soon enough."

"What are we going to do now?" Tommy asked as Shane thanked Alpha.

"You will return to your daily lives," Zordon said, "Hunter and Shane will go with you until we have devised a way to return them home."

"I'll stay here," Billy said, "I'm sure I can help somehow."

"Thank you, Zordon," Hunter said, quietly.

"We can go to the Youth Center," Kim offered, "I need to do some training anyway."

"All right," Tommy said.

"The Youth Center is where we train," Kim explained, "and hang out. There's a juice bar and a gym."

"Well," Hunter said, "I am hungry."

Shane nodded, "I was waiting on you to show up because Tori, Dustin and I were going to grab something to eat."

"Youth Center it is, then," Aisha said.

The teleportation picked them up and deposited them in the back ally that was their usual teleportation spot. The teens slipped out of the ally unnoticed and headed inside. "Hey Ernie," Aisha said, waving at him.

"Hey, Aisha, everyone, how are you?" Ernie asked.

"We're good," Tommy said. "Just showing around some friends of ours; Hunter, Shane, this is Ernie, he runs the center. Ernie, this is Hunter and Shane."

"Hunter's my cousin;" Kimberly said smoothly, "he and Shane are doing the college thing and stopped here to see AGU."

"Nice to meet you," Hunter said, wondering if the man was thick enough to believe that story.

"Nice to meet you two," Ernie said, "so, what'll it be."

Various smoothie and food orders were given and paid for, and then they found a table. "I'm going to go change," Kim said. "I can do some beam work now and floor later, when it isn't as crowded."

Shane glanced around, "Kim's a gymnast," Aisha said quietly. "She only studied martial arts to help. The rest of us studied martial arts."

Hunter felt a slight smile tug at his lips again, "Anybody want to spar?"

"Sure," Tommy said.

"I'll need to borrow a gi," Hunter pointed out.

"Take mine," Rocky said, "it is red."

"That'll work," Hunter replied.

Tommy led him back to the locker rooms and they changed quickly, "How long have you been training?" Tommy asked.

"Since I was six or seven," Hunter said, "ever since I was adopted by the Bradleys at least. My parents…didn't care enough about me to do anything but enroll me in school, _and_ make sure I went everyday."

Tommy winced, "Wow, I'm adopted, but I didn't go through that with my real parents. I don't even know who they are."

"Oh look, something _else_ in common," Hunter drawled, seemingly amused. "Now that we've had a bonding moment, let's spar." He headed back out to the gym. Tommy shook his head and followed.

As Hunter and Tommy went off to change, Rocky noticed Shane's glare directed at Hunter, "Hey, Shane, what's your problem with Hunter?" He asked.

"Well," Shane said, "currently it's the whole Blake and Tori in a closet thing."

"Is that all? What happened?" Aisha asked.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Hunter, for reasons known to him, locked his brother, Blake, in a closet at our base. He then got our friend Cam to get Tori in the same closet. Then Cam, who _never_ loses things, lost the key. Apparently, they're stuck there."

Laughter broke up around the table, causing Shane to scowl at them, "What? It is funny," Rocky pointed out.

"Yes, but just after they locked them in, there was an, emergency, and we could have used all three, but Cam was looking for the key and Blake and Tori were locked in. That's how we ended up here. I also don't know if Dustin's ok or not, he was the only one left out there." Shane said.

"Why didn't Cam go help him?" Rocky asked.

"Cam isn't, isn't, he's just the Sensei's son and tech support. He's not," Shane glanced around and then hissed, "a Ranger."

Understanding dawned on the three's faces, "So, why do you think Hunter did this?" Adam asked.

"He _said_ he was tired of seeing them flirt," Shane said.

Hunter, in a red and black gi, dropped by the table, "I presume you're telling them the closet problem," he said.

"Obviously," Shane replied.

"Well, if they aren't out when we get back, I have the spare key." Hunter grinned, "Sensei gave it to me." He jumped down the stars and trotted over to join Tommy on the mats. In moments, all attention was on Tommy and Hunter as they sparred, on Tommy because he was considered one of the best martial artists at the gym, and Hunter because he was a good looking blond who's expertise was clear in every move.

* * *

Lord Zedd growled, "Rita, Rito, get in here," he called.

The siblings arrived moments later, "What's going on Ed?" Rito asked.

Zedd snarled at Rito, but let it go, "There are two new Rangers on Earth. I want them gone!"

Rita looked through her 'scope for a moment, and then said, "Let's send them to the Isle of NyghtMayre."

Zedd laughed, "It's perfect! No one escapes the Isle of NyghtMayre."

"What's the Isle of NyghtMayre?" Rito asked.

"The Isle," Zedd says, "forces anyone on it to live through their deepest nightmares involving other people. The last Ranger team we sent there wound up killing each other to stop the nightmares."

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs, "Evil Power, transit time," they called, "Send these two into the mind. Fear and anger, hate and greed, the Isle of NyghtMayre will do the deed."

* * *

Having sparred for a while, Kim and Aisha talked everyone into going to the Park. As they were walking to their favorite spot, two bolts of red lightning flashed down, striking Hunter and Shane. When the other Rangers' vision cleared, Hunter and Shane lay unmoving on the path. Quickly, Tommy and Rocky grabbed them and teleported them to the Command Center. Zordon would know what had happened. 


	18. Nightmare Island Part One

Disclaimer: Power Rangers: Ninja Storm is the property of Disney...I do not work for/own Disney, ergo, I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Hunter hit the ground with a loud grunt; _This is getting old,_ He thought as he sat up. Shane was also sitting up, "This is getting old," he muttered.

Hunter snickered, "I was just thinking that." He pushed himself up off the ground and brushed his legs. Instead of the feeling of denim, it was leather, "This is new," he commented, his Ninja training uniform had been changed into an all over crimson color. He looked again at Shane and saw that what he'd thought was Shane's jersey was, in fact, a bright red Ninja training uniform.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"I would say that we have been sent into a new dimension," Hunter offered as he held his hand out to Shane. Shane gave him an odd look but accepted the hand up. They looked around, it was a park, manicured, with jogging paths.

"Where are we?" Shane asked.

"I'm not positive," Hunter said quietly, "but I think we've ended up in Jackson's Creek. That's the city near the Thunder Academy. This is the park by the motocross track. We used to race through here before they put up an ordinance against it."

"Look, it Sensei's Pet!"

The two ninjas spun to find them selves facing a man of about twenty four years; he wore a black ninja uniform and had dark brown hair and dark skin. "Michael," Hunter growled.

"Who's this, Pet," the boy taunted, "your boyfriend?"

Shane blinked, "What gives you that idea," he demanded, furious.

"You're with him, aren't you?"

Hunter strode across the ground and punched Michael, "You stupid, arrogant, fat-ass. You don't deserve to be a ninja. That's why they sent you home before graduation. You couldn't accept differences and that got you in trouble. Maybe I used to be scared of you, but I grew up, Michael, and I learned tolerance. You couldn't handle the honor code, and so you were banished from the Academy and the powers locked inside you. You are nothing but a bully, Michael, go to hell."

The man vanished.

"Ok," Shane said, "that was weird." Hunter didn't speak, he stood still for a long moment, head bowed. "You ok, man?" Shane asked, putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hunter said, "I always used to wish I had the courage to tell Michael all that. He studied at the Academy for nearly a year, but the code never really sunk in with him. He was a bully, and worse. Sensei Omino and the other teachers expelled him after he beat me up. I was protecting Blake. They bound his powers so he couldn't 'streak or call the lightening, and he was sent home."

"Well, you made him vanish," Shane said, "so whatever this place is, it must do something with our minds."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Great, just what I wanted, to share every secret fear I've ever had."

Shane crossed his arms, "I'm not too happy about it either, Hunter. Look, you know our friends; they're going to bug us about what happened. Let's make a promise, what ever happens here, we won't tell anyone. Not even Sensei, or Blake."

Hunter thought about it, and then offered his hand, "Deal."

Shane took it and shook firmly, "Deal."

A small, sharp something struck Hunter in the head, he lifted his hand to the spot automatically. "Ow," he muttered.

"Wha-ow!" Shane said, he looked around, just in time to see a larger rock just before it hit Hunter's arm.

"What is going on?" Hunter demanded.

"Someone's throwing rocks," Shane said. "Ow!"

Hunter stepped away from Shane, his thoughts whirling; he didn't have any fears dealing with rocks. He looked at Shane, who paled, "What?" He demanded.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone," Shane quoted. He looked away from Hunter, "My brother said that, the only time he ever came to one of my competitions. He'd congratulated me, and then my parents were there, like a pair of overgrown guard dogs and he said that to them before he left. They started in on how horrible it was, and all that, and I was always struck by that phrase."

"I take it we're talking about the gay one?" Hunter asked, eyes scanning around the area, "Dustin and Tori talked to us about him."

"Yeah," Shane said, "Jon said it. I knew what he meant to; if they were pure and innocent then they could say whatever they wanted."

Hunter paused, "Shane, we got company."

Shane turned to look, and groaned. "Yeah, that's my parents," he muttered as the primly dressed, older couple approached. "Hi dad," he offered.

"Do not talk to me like that," Mr. Clark said, "Not if you are going to stand with him."

Shane looked at Hunter, who tilted his head as if to say, 'your show.' Shane took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, this is Hunter Bradley, he's a friend from the Ninja Academy. He and his brother Blake came down from a different Academy to study with us."

"That boy is a homosexual," Mrs. Clark said, she shuddered, as if even saying the word was painful.

"So what of it?" Hunter asked, ignoring his own intentions of being silent.

"Son, step away from that boy," Mr. Clark said, "you know what he is."

"Dad, I seriously think that if Hunter was going to- to- _take advantage_ of me, he'd have done so before now," Shane replied, not moving.

"Like I said," Hunter told Shane, "I like guys who motocross. I don't get skateboarders."

"Son," Mr. Clark repeated, his tone harsh, "step away from that boy. Like the other, he is not worthy of your time. He is only pretending to be your friend. Just walk away."

"No." Shane said. "Hunter is a friend I can trust, Dad. He's proven that to me."

"If you are straight you'd walk away," Mrs. Clark said, her eyes getting moist.

"Oh please," Hunter said, "he's gay by association? Mrs. Clark, it don't work that way."

"You will not address my wife, boy," Mr. Clark said.

"It's a free country," Hunter replied.

"I did not fight for it just so a boy like you could steal another of my sons from God's path," Mr. Clark said.

"What part of Shane's straight and I wouldn't want him even if he weren't are you not understanding?" Hunter demanded.

"If you were straight, Shane, you would stand with us," Mr. Clark said.

"Yes, because it makes us better to treat a friend like that," Shane had been standing beside Hunter, but looking diminished by his father and mother's censure. Now, he stood with his chin raised, a look on his face similar to the one he turned on Lothor. "Father," he paused, "Father, I am a Ninja, and although I honor your beliefs as a Christian, and can reconcile Christianity to the Ninja's way of life, in this matter I chose being a Ninja over being a Christian. Ninjas accept each other no matter what. Until it's proven to me that Hunter practices the Dark Ninja Powers, I'm going to stand beside him because he is a Ninja and that is our Law. Students have been sent from the Academies because they can't adapt, accept and work with others for reasons like that. Hunter is a homosexual, but he is also my friend and a Ninja, so I accept that he is homosexual." He glanced at Hunter, "Hunter, I hope, can understand that, because of the environment in which I was raised, I have had trouble handling the information, but I have come to the realization that even if Hunter is gay, he's still my friend, and a Ninja. There's nothing that can change that."

Hunter blinked a few times, and then he realized something, when Shane said _Ninja_ he meant _Ranger_. "You know I understand," he told Shane, "that's what a Ninja and a friend do."

"If that is your choice," Mr. Clark said, "then you are no son of mine."

"If that is your decision," Shane said, "then I know I made the right choice. I will not abandon my friends, my teammates, just because of a bigot."

The two Clarks disappeared and Shane slumped instantly, "I just, I just called him a bigot, didn't I?" Shane asked.

"Uh, yes," Hunter said, "but you did more than that. You stood up for your belief. Let me guess, you don't do that when you imagine that conversation."

"No." Shane shook his head, "I don't. I can't face them in real life either. I've lost a friend that way. What Jon said, and losing Bryan as a friend, they've made me think that maybe my parents aren't the all-knowing, fearsome people they've always appeared to be."

"So, we've both faced down our worst bullies," Hunter said, "That wasn't bad. What's next?"

"Don't ask that," Shane said, "You'll jinx us!"

The world changed, and Hunter shut his eyes firmly, trees shouldn't do _that!_ When he opened them, they were in the quarry where so many monster battles occurred. "What is with this place?" He demanded, "Is this your nightmare or mine?"

"Both," Shane said, he looked at Hunter, "all the bad fights; they end here."

Hunter nodded, "Glad to know that's not just me." He turned around, "do you think we're back?"

"No," Shane said. "I think this is our worse nightmare, look."

Hunter turned, Lothor stood facing them, smiling, "If it isn't my favorite red rangers." He drawled.

"Crimson," Hunter growled.

"Whatever, I have a present for you boys," Lothor waved his hand, and Mara, Kapri, and Zurgane appeared, holding Tori, Dustin, and Blake. All three were injured, but still struggling.

"Blake," Hunter said, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Blake replied.

"Yes, they put up quite the fight, but we overwhelmed them," Lothor said. "And now, they are going to die."

Hunter dropped his wrist, but the usual heavy weight of his morpher was gone. He didn't think of that, instead, he reached out with his senses, summoning the thunder and lightening that was his birth right. He lifted his right hand to hover over his heart for a brief moment, "Power of Thunder," he declared and released the power he'd called.

"Power of Air!" Shane followed.

Lightening crackled through the air and went just past Kapri, who held Blake. Thunder boomed, enhanced by the wind tunnel Shane was creating. Kapri cried out in fright and released Blake, who kicked her in the stomach and ran for Hunter, "Not so fast!" Lothor declared, a bolt of energy hit Blake in his back. Hunter was looking into his brother's face; he _saw_ the life leave his eyes.

"No!" Hunter screamed as his brother fell.


	19. Nightmare Island Part Two

A/N: It's short, but I could only rewrite this so many times before I went mad...hope it kinda makes up for the long delay

Disclaimer: Am I Disney? No...so I don't own these guys, sorry.

* * *

As Blake fell, the world twisted, and then he was standing again in an unmarked quarry, Shane beside him. "What the hell?" Hunter cried, loudly.

"Ah, if it isn't my two favorite Red Rangers," a voice drawled behind them.

Hunter and Shane spun. It was Lothor, and the goons and teammates behind. "Again?" Hunter whispered.

"Let me try first," Shane murmured. "You aren't going to win, Lothor," He called. Hunter summoned some lightning and let it play around his fingers idly.

"My dear boy, I already have," Lothor replied.

Shane snarled and launched a wind strike at Lothor, striking him in the chest; he followed it with his own form. He knocked over Lothor and hit Marah, who held Dustin. Marah let go of Dustin, who disappeared into the earth instantly, coming up behind Lothor and kicking him. Hunter moved in, his pace slow and steady like a stalking cat. "Lothor," he snarled softly, and released the lightning that played on his palm. Lothor fell back and Dustin grinned.

"Nice aim dude," the brunette said.

"Thanks," Hunter replied.

Shane appeared beside them, Blake and Tori flanking him, "Let's go," he said.

They turned and prepared to streak out when twin bolts of light lashed out, one hitting Dustin, the other hitting Blake. Hunter cried out, catching Dustin, being closer, while Shane caught Blake. The lifeless, glassy look told Hunter all he needed to know. "No," he whispered, looking at Blake, who was lying limp on the ground. "No," he repeated, a little louder.

Time reset, and again, Hunter and Shane fought to free their friends, and again, they saw them fall. Time repeated itself, their friends falling in a hundred horrible deaths, including one where Hunter and Shane attempted to surrender in a desperate attempt to keep their friends alive. Finally, Hunter stopped Shane, "It's not going to stop," he said. "We have to face this, not stop it."

"What?" Shane asked.

"On the battlefield, who would it kill you to lose?" Hunter asked, feeling his heart twist, he knew his answer, and it wasn't easy to admit.

"Both of them," Shane said, looking over at Lothor, who was watching them. "Dustin and Tori are my best friends, the two who have stuck with me through everything. To lose them, I would lose everything I am. Sometimes, now, my nightmares, Blake also falls."

Hunter nodded, "I've always known that Blake was my world, but Shane, he's not the only one who would hurt me." He took a deep breath, "I don't know why or when exactly," he scuffed his boot, "But I think, no, I know, that I've fallen for Dustin. I know he's not gay, but, he's good looking, he rides motocross, and he gets being a Ranger. It took me a while to admit it to myself, and I haven't even talked to Blake about it, because I always said I wouldn't fall for a- a straight friend."

Shane felt his heart go out to his friend, and instead of rejecting Hunter, Shane listened to his Ninja training instead of his parents' words and offered comfort. "Don't we all want the unattainable, Hunter? Dustin's a good guy, I won't tell him, but if he found out, he'd be cool with it."

"Not like you, huh?" Hunter said.

Shane laughed, "I wouldn't know how to react, Hunter. It's never happened before. Look, we agree, losing them on the field of battle would hurt us more than anything, for a lot of reasons. I've never been more afraid of something."

"It's not just them," Hunter said, "You're part of that nightmare too. Usually it's a blaze of glory, killing Lothor as he kills you."

"Yeah," Shane said, "sometimes, I have that dream to, only reversed."

Hunter took a deep breath, and let his own instincts guide him. The words he needed were in his heart, he only had to find them. "Shane, ask any comic book geek, Red Rangers are leaders. Why wouldn't we both have this nightmare, of losing everyone, of failing? I've failed before, and fallen."

"It's just more real now," Shane said, looking over at their friends, held in the clasp of Lothor's goons, "if we fail, we fail the world."

"No we don't," Hunter replied firmly, he put his hand on Shane's shoulder, blue eyes staring, boring in to black; "Shane, I wasn't adopted until I was older, I lived with my real parents before that, and I went through a few foster homes too." Shane looked startled, but then, Hunter tended to be reticent on the subject of his past. "My parents, my birth parents, are buried in Angel Grove. It's not such a world wide media event, what happened there. Most of the world is like you used to be, they don't believe. I've always known Power Rangers are real. I've seen them. I know, in my heart, that if it comes down to it, we'll have help. Some of them still have power, surely. We are the best defense Earth has because, like Lothor, we're Ninjas, but if we need help, I'm sure the other Power Rangers would come."

"It's our job," Shane protested.

"It's their job too," Hunter said gently.

Shane shuddered slightly as if the thought of letting someone else take control of his job was painful. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "If we have the need," he said finally, looking up, "I'm sure that Cam can help us find the Rangers."

The world wavered and faded, and Hunter opened his eyes. "Ai yi yi! Zordon, they're awake!"


	20. AN: Farewell

I know people have actually come to like 'Brotherly Love' and 'Written in the Stars', but, unfortunately, I will no longer be writing these series. I have some health problems, and I'm having trouble keeping a place to live (among other things.) However, my friend 'Guardian' will be taking over. She's been helping me with my stories since I first started writing and she knows them as well, if not better than, I do. I will continue to help her write them for as long as I can, but I don't know how long that will be.

G and I will be working on making changes to the stories, things I wish I'd written like that, and we're going to make the universe flow better. Yeah, I'd half-written them as two continual pieces, and we decided to go all the way. So, we're going to focus on 'Brotherly Love' because it takes place 'first' for the most part. G has some ideas about everything that I do endorse. As I told her, she has the plots, the random ideas, the background information, and everything I've written. Even when I can't work on this with her anymore, she'll know what I wanted. Since I happen to think that G has an incredible amount of talent, and I know she's been lacking ideas for a bit, I think, no actually, I know, this will spawn some more chapters of her own works.

I appreciate that everyone has been such loyal readers, and I hope that you can enjoy what G does with my stories as well as what I've written in the past.

Thank You

Jace  
a.k.a.  
Unconquered


End file.
